Day and Night
by Art Writer III
Summary: <html><head></head>Marriage is when two people unite and become one. They both love each other and will do anything for one another. Unfortunately, some relationships can be destroyed once a crown is set on top of one's head. Written for The 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge.</html>


**Pride**

**Word Count: 600**

* * *

><p><em>It all started when he became king.<em> _The second that crown touched his head, it changed him. When you become king, it gives you the feeling of power. Makes you feel as if everyone else is beneath you__.__ That's the way he started thinking. _

_It wasn't just him, though. When his father got the crown, he became greedy, selfish, and rude. It was with this that I started to believe that the crown was cursed._

* * *

><p>King Radius escorted his lovely wife, Luna, down the hall. Their arms were elegantly placed on top of one another; a royal form. He shined his sparkling teeth as they walked. He had accomplished many great things and was proud of them. Solaria had been, officially, named richest of the realms. That, not only, earned him praise, but allies from all of the realms.<p>

Everyone was complimenting him and his wife for their charity work, too. How they would give up anything to help the poor. With all of these compliments, it started getting to his head. Radius was mounting on top of his very high horse.

Luna was different, though, it wasn't affecting her one bit. She was thankful of the compliments, but found them unnecessary and, much like, a broken record.

Eventually, the couple turned a corner and saw a door up ahead. Luna realized just how far away they had been from it.

"Sweetheart, was it really necessary to start all the way back there?" She questioned.

"Yes it was," he explains. "For you, it takes a bit to capture just the right beat."

The wife furrowed her brow. "The right beat…we're just walking through a door!"

"Yes, the door that leads to our party! The party that's filled with many important people. We must make a good first impression on these people."

She laughs, "We already know these people, Radius."

"Yes, but we must keep our prestige."

"Prestige!" Luna pulls away from him.

She looks at him with glassy eyes. There was no way this was her husband. Her husband didn't care about what others thought of him. Her husband would do _anything_ to avoid parties, too. This man next to her was the complete opposite.

He didn't want to just attend it, but receive everyone's attention. Have everyone be in awe of him. This was not the man she married and fell in love with.

"Since when did _you _care about prestige?"

Radius looks at her stunned. "We have always been the most prestigious family and we need to keep that up."

"We can keep it without worry about every little de—"

"Luna, come on. I know about this more than you. Now, come on, we can't be late."

He holds out his arm and waits for her to accept it. Reluctantly, she takes it and goes back to walking.

She tries her best to smile. Luna knew she had to act happy, but she wasn't. Her marriage was crumbling around her and she felt hopeless.

Things weren't that bad, but she was there when this happened to Radius's parents. They would bicker and argue so much. Whenever they were around people, Re, his father, was always in his element. However, his wife, Phoebe, always looked out of place. She just always seemed…miserable.

* * *

><p><em>And that's where I saw us heading towards. First, it's him and his head swelling up with pride<em>_.__ The next, we are both yelling at the top of our lungs just so one of us can win the battle that was starting in this marriage. It was becoming a dysfunctional relationship all due to one crown. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this drabble. This is one of one hundred prompts I have to do for this wonderful challenge called "The 100 Prompts100 Drabbles Challenge." It is a challenge that's in the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges, or WCFC, forum that you all should check out. It is filled with amazing and supportive writers that are all talented. **

**I truly hope you all enjoyed this drabble. I haven't written Luna nor Radius before and I hope they are both in character. I, also, hope you enjoyed the dialogue at the beginning and the end. It will be in every drabble, or that's the way I plan it. It's something I really enjoy incorporating into these fanfictions. I think it adds to the character who is the one speaking. Which, in this drabble, is Luna. **

**It would mean a lot to me if you would leave a review explaining what you liked and disliked about it. I want to improve my writing and make sure I do my best with these prompts.**

**Speaking of prompts, there will be ninety-nine more of these coming. Be sure to stick around for them all.  
><strong>


End file.
